


Constellations

by artisturtle



Series: Her Midnights, Her Mornings [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Vignettes, Sleeping Kara, Supercorp Ficnette #2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisturtle/pseuds/artisturtle
Summary: It doesn't take a geometry genius to draw the shape of a heart.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Her Midnights, Her Mornings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207067
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, here's Supercorp Ficnette #2! Nothing heavy, just fluff and fluff. If you do like this vignette, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos. I hope you like and enjoy this.

The pale morning light spills through the cream curtains of the room. Lena twists between the sheets, shielding her eyes away from the obtrusive light. Her elbow nudges the person sleeping next to her, and when she turns around to see if she had woken them up, she’s met with a mass of blonde hair and a naked back.

 **_Kara._ **

Her mind automatically supplies it, and it fills her with an odd sense of peace and stillness. 

Smiling a little, she places a tender kiss on the curve of Kara’s spine. The blonde doesn’t stir. So, she ends up counting the freckles on Kara’s back, tracing intricate patterns between the dots, connecting them as if they’re constellations in the night sky. She counts seventeen of them.

It’s quiet. 

The lull of the traffic in the city streets below only indents the stillness in this four-cornered world that only consisted of her and Kara.

The sun crawls lazily over National City, first lighting up the spires of the tallest buildings. Then, its fiery tongue licks the sides of the glass-walled buildings downtown. Finally, it fills in the cracks of the broken streets below, warming even the most downtrodden.

Kara’s breathing is still even, indicating that she’s still asleep.

She plays with Kara’s hair, liquid gold slipping through her fingertips. She peers through the golden fibers as pale, golden sunlight seeps into the room. A cool draft sets in through the open window and Kara stirs a little.

The blonde turns on her side, exposing the curve of her shoulders.

She counts five freckles on the blonde’s shoulders. For each freckle, she plants a butterfly kiss, just for good luck and good fortune. She traces them with her index finger, her skin barely hovering above the freckle points. She tells herself that those five freckles stand for something she’d always carry with her for all her days -- _love, hope, family, kindness, and courage._

**_Always kindness and courage._ **

She doesn’t need to figure it out using her degrees in NCU and MIT. She doesn’t need to memorize Kuriscak’s mathematical function as she traces the points on the blonde’s shoulders, where each half of the shape is a portion of an algebraic curve as a function of six in an algebraic equation and the value of the expression 2x²-2xy+y²-1=0, isolating y and using the function f(x)=|x|.

It doesn’t take a mathematical genius to make a heart shape out of five geometric points.

**(#)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The mathematical expression at the end doesn't really work. Don't try solving it, I just made it up. There is, however, an actual equation from P. Kuriscak for the shape of a heart (a cardioid shape), but I did not use it here.
> 
> Also, don't forget to add me on Twitter @artisturtle!


End file.
